


Suspended Under the Stars

by starglazed



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel-centric, Crushes, F/M, How Do I Tag, How many tags do I need?, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Original Character(s), POV 707 | Choi Luciel, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starglazed/pseuds/starglazed
Summary: Seven takes Kiera stargazing. Seven should be looking at the stars, but it’s difficult not to look into himself... and to look at Kiera a bit too often.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Suspended Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (posted) fanfic! This is actually part of a series of scenes between Seven and my OC, but this one seemed nice as a stand-alone. Also, I just wanted to post something :)  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

The roads were practically empty at this time of the night. Seven was driving with one hand down the streets while Kiera looked around, trying to figure out their destination. 

"Seriously, where are we going?" She asked. The car's top was down, and the breeze whipped her dark hair around every so often. Seven glanced at her. He wished he could take a picture of her like that, but it wasn't safe. He could only put his brain to good use and store the image in his mind.

"To a place," he replied, looking at the road again.

"What place?"

"A nice place."

"What is the name of this place?"

"It doesn't have one," he shrugged.

Kiera let out a sigh. _"Seven."_

"Don't worry! I won't let the aliens abduct you yet."

"Yet?"

"Whoops, that slipped out." He turned onto a dirt road.

"...Do you lace your Dr. Pepper with drugs sometimes?"

He answered her with nothing but a big grin, and she massaged her temples.

"Oh, dear god."

"That's God Seven to you."

"Oh, yes of course. How could I forget?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry! My body needs to stay in peak condition for my job!" He chuckled, "I can't be unfocused while I work."

"What a relief."

"We are here!" He stopped the car.

"Oh, good," she replied, letting herself out and looking around.

There wasn't much to see. Seven had parked on a field of grass, and the only things nearby were several clusters of trees.

"Huh. A field? Are you sure you didn't contact a UFO?"

"I'm sure. I think."

Kiera shook her head. "Alright. What are we doing here?"

"First, we sit," he motioned to the hood of the car. Kiera blinked at him.

"...okay..." she sat on the car, legs swinging back and forth. He pointed at the sky.

"Look up!"

"Look... up...?" She trailed off, raising her eyes. "Oh..."

Seven watched as she became very quiet. Her face was blank, eyes wide and unblinking. He became fidgety as more seconds passed.

"Well?" He asked, breaking the silence as he sat on the grass. 

"The sky... it's so pretty out here..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the field was so silent that Seven could hear her just fine.

"Do you... like it?" He asked hesitantly, watching her blink at the sky several times.

"I... yeah, I do," she breathed, nodding absently. "My goodness. I _love_ it. This view is amazing."

"Oh, good. I was... kind of worried."

"No, don't be. I... I should have seen this coming!" Kiera laughed, finally turning towards Seven. He chuckled at the surprise on her face.

"When did you find a field like this?" She asked.

"I go on drives to clear my head sometimes. I noticed that this area was pretty secluded and I saw this field from the road. The rest, as they say, is history."

"That's so nice..."

"Yeah. I come here when I can. It's special to me. And it's not too far from my place either." Seven looked at the sky with a smile. For a second, he wondered why he was worried in the first place. Kiera seemed to love the night sky as much as he did, so of course this was a good decision. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for the idea.

Kiera blinked at him. "You... took me to your special place?"

Seven froze. Did he... did he say 'special?' That wasn't supposed to happen. Why did he say that? It didn't mean anything... probably. 

"Yeah, I... guess I did do that." He gave a nervous chuckle as he looked up at her. It was too dark to see her full expression, but Seven noticed her lips part slightly before she spoke.

"Oh. O-okay. I mean, I appreciate this. Really, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Well, if I were you, I'd keep this to myself. It's so calm here. I've always wanted to stargaze in a place like this." She slid off the hood of the car to join him on the grass. He kept his gaze solely on the sky, ignoring the way his body tensed and became hyper aware of her presence next to him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to move closer or further away from her. 

"I know." He kept his voice even. As best as he could, anyway.

Kiera gasped. "Oh, my... you remembered."

"I-I did. Yeah." 

"But that... I said it to you just once! I said it once among a bunch of other random things." He could feel Kiera's gaze on him.

"I remember a lot of things that you say to me. This seemed... important to you, somehow," Seven replied. He remembered how she sounded over the phone late at night, the look in her eyes when she talked about the stars, the smile she wore when she said she usually wrote at night. It was not unlike his feelings towards space. He had seen it as an escape. Perhaps she did too.

"Did it?" She asked, smiling at the sky. Her voice sounded a bit cryptic to Seven. How could he think he knew what Kiera liked when she made him constantly second guess himself? He was supposed to be observant, but it was hard to decode the things she wouldn't say. And he knew there were things she did not say. Just like him, he supposed.

"I thought so..." he replied, not exactly asking, but not exactly stating an opinion either. He wanted to know. Was it important, or did she just like it a little bit? Why did it matter to him, anyway? 

"Well. It is something I've wanted to do, for a really long time. I suppose you could be right," she said.

Seven released a breath he had been holding in. So he was right, after all. Of course he was. He took advantage of the silence to calm his racing thoughts until Kiera spoke again.

"Do you really remember the things I say to you?"

"I told you, I have a good memory."

Kiera looked over at him. "And you choose to put my thoughts in your storage." 

He smiled at the analogy. "I wanted valuable intel on you! I would say this is valuable." 

_Seriously,_ he thought. _I hope it is._

"If you say so. Half the things I say are nonsense."

Seven shook his head. _Half the things you say... make sense to me,_ he thought.

Kiera looked at him, stunned.

_I feel different, listening to you speak._

"Diff...erent?" Kiera asked, speaking like she was testing the word out on her tongue. Seven blinked, then shook his head rapidly. 

"Oh! S-sorry. Talking to myself," he replied. He cursed his habit of speaking his thoughts aloud - silently, this time- while he looked at the stars again. The sky was cloudless, and everything stretched for miles in all directions. If only he could enjoy the view without spilling all of his thoughts... He felt that if he spent too much time around Kiera, he might do just that. It was a tempting idea, one he resisted fiercely. No one should hear his thoughts; they should be kept to himself. They were either too dark or too complicated, and he didn't want to drive Kiera away like that. Or maybe he should? Would it be better that way?

Meanwhile, Kiera tilted her head while she regarded him, an almost definite sign that she was curious now, and he couldn't have that. "What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"Um, n-nothing," he stammered, turning away from her while his face grew warm. "It's nothing." 

"...Okay." She replied, as if she had sensed his wish for her to drop the subject. He saw her gaze at the sky out of the corner of his eye. He was almost certain she was thinking about what he said, but at least nothing was being said out loud anymore.

Seven tried to focus on the sky again, but it was hard. Normally, in a silence like this, he'd be talking to himself. However, with Kiera here... no. He figured it wouldn't be a good idea, and yet, he continued on.

"I keep saying that you make me talk. What I say to you... aren't things I say often," he said. He saw Kiera glance at him from the corner of his eye, but she said nothing. 

"People like me... don't deserve to have someone listen to them. I should be a ghost right now, but under the stars... I can get away from it all."

"If you say what's on your mind, I'd listen. I think you do deserve it."

Seven smiled. It did not reach his eyes. "Well. I'll keep it in mind."

"You won't," Kiera mumbled, closing her eyes and lying in the grass. Seven couldn't help but stare at her. She knew nothing about his life, and yet, she could guess the actions he might take with extreme accuracy.

He chuckled humorlessly, and Kiera seemed to take that as her cue to keep going. "I'll ignore that. As for getting away from it all, I would say it's a nice concept. It's understandable."

Seven laid down as well. "I wonder how long I'll have to run for." 

"Only you know the answer to that."

Seven sighed. "There I go, rambling again. See what I mean about the things I say?"

"I see." Kiera opened her eyes again, but she didn't look at Seven. 

"This is more honest, I mean." 

"I think... I can say the same." Kiera smiled, and Seven's heart fluttered.

It was then that Seven felt something brush against his fingers. He glanced down to find Kiera's fingers touching his, then glanced at her. She was tense- he could tell by how she barely moved, she was almost too still- but her face was calm. Was this... okay? He didn't even realize when this had happened. Should he move away? It didn't seem like Kiera disliked the feeling, and as for himself... well, he couldn't quite tell what he was feeling. So what if their fingers were touching? It meant nothing. It was all an illusion that would shatter the moment she learned about who he really was, the world he belonged to. She wouldn't want to be friends with him then, and it wouldn't matter. And yet, he felt this need to be selfish, to want an escape, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

He didn't move his hand. Instead, he focused on the sensation of her fingers touching his, the stars in the sky, and the grass beneath his body, and his endless thoughts started to disappear one by one. Just for a moment...

Kiera was totally unaware of his inner thoughts, and most likely focused on her own. The sound of her voice brought Seven back to reality.

"I read somewhere that if you pretend gravity is preventing you from floating into the stars, rather than thinking you're looking up at the sky, it will feel like you can fall into space at any moment," she said. 

"Woah. Sounds cool!"

"Right? I'm trying to do it. It's really trippy, actually."

"It sounds nice to me," Seven hummed. "Falling towards the stars. What a nice concept." If only he could do that, and maybe stay there for good... 

"I'll say," Kiera replied. "Too bad you can't just float off the ground."

"Yeah..."

They fell together, into a comfortable silence among the stars and connected only by their fingertips.

"It feels like I'm floating with you, though," Seven whispered.

"Hmm?" Kiera murmured, her eyes still focused on the stars.

"...Didn't say anything." 

"Mm."

Seven felt his face grow warm. Whether it was at his slip of the tongue or the way Kiera's voice sounded making a simple noise, he did not know.

After another moment of silence, Seven turned his head ever so slightly to look at Kiera. She seemed... peaceful, laying there with her arm above her head as her hand messed around with her dark locks, a habit of hers that Seven noticed. She was still unmoving, but he could make out a hint of a smile on her face. Seven was still unsure of why he had brought her here, of all places. However, just by looking at her face, he somehow felt that his unspoken wishes were answered. They floated away, just like the rest of the world did whenever he came here.

If Kiera noticed him staring, she made no movements to indicate this. Seven took this opportunity to study her intently, the way she made different faces at the sky above. Usually, she kept a neutral expression, but here, her eyes would narrow or her lips would part, and it looked like she was silently conversing with the stars. Seven almost opened his mouth, almost asked what was on her mind, but the words never came out.

"I wanna stay here for a long time," Kiera sighed, finally breaking the silence.

"Me too." Seven nodded in agreement.

Kiera's hand- the one that wasn't touching his- moved upwards just a little bit, as if she was trying to touch the sky. She then took her phone from her pocket, unlocking it with just one hand.

"Are you taking a picture?" 

"...No. An idea I have. Lines for a poem." Her thumb swiped the screen at a much quicker rate than Seven expected. "Anyway, taking a picture wouldn't help me out."

"No?"

"Nah. It could never compare to this." She put the phone away. "I think it would only make me miss the stars more. I spend most of my time indoors."

"Same here. Isn't that sad? People don't look up at the sky that often. And you don't see it unless you're in an observatory, or on a boat..." He smiled at the sky. 

"For me, I guess that's good. I need the balance." Kiera mused.

"What do you mean?"

Kiera smiled, but she did not look at him, and only one corner of her mouth lifted itself. "...It's nothing," she said, and her fingers shifted just a little bit. Seven decided not to press for more details despite his burning curiosity towards her. 

Kiera caught his gaze this time, and he flinched upon seeing her light brown eyes staring into his. She sent an amused look his way.

"Hmm?" Seven murmured, suddenly not trusting his voice to function properly. 

"I think I've seen another side of you tonight," Kiera said, with a sudden decisiveness that left him feeling somewhat exposed.

"Really."

"Yes," she paused. "It's nice."

Seven twisted his lips into a grin. "L.N.S.S." he replied, in an effort to lighten the quiet mood. Perhaps he had shown too much to her without even meaning to. 

"Late night sentimental syndrome?" She asked, and Seven clapped his hands, happy that she remembered the fake syndrome he created.

"Yep! Ding ding ding!"

Kiera laughed and did not press the subject, which he was grateful for.

"Do I get a prize for this?" She asked.

"My undying gratitude for listening? And the dazzling smile of a god bestowed upon you!"

"I mean, I guess that'll have to do," she giggled. 

Seven's face grew warm again, but the darkness of the sky covered it. Her voice had an interesting quality to it that he couldn't put his finger on. Perhaps he'd have to continue listening to it... Just to figure out what it was.

"But of course!" He replied cheerily.

"Still lame. But I guess I'll take it."

"No appreciation for the finer things in life," Seven shook his head.

"Nah. Not that," Kiera rolled her eyes. "However!" She continued, holding up a finger, "You," she poked his shoulder and paused dramatically, "Can help me... find constellations in the sky."

Seven cracked his knuckles. "But of course, God Seven can help a mere mortal visualize these... sky pictures!"

"Sky pictures!" Kiera repeated, and they both laughed. "I like that." She turned to him with gleaming eyes and a big smile. "Help me out then, Defender of Justice!"

Seven quickly turned his head towards the sky as he blushed again. "Y-yes, with pleasure!" He replied, trying to keep his voice even.

So Seven pointed out different 'sky pictures,' some real and some fake -like the Honey Buddha belt-, but Kiera showed interest in each one and even created her own along the way, which made his chest feel lighter. 

He looked at Kiera again while she made up another constellation, and felt at ease despite his lingering worries. With Kiera, it was too easy to get lost in the present, and little things seemed like big events on their own.

"And see that one? That one is... just a star. Like, a star made of stars."

"You're running out of things to say, aren't you?" He chuckled, almost unable to take his eyes off her.

"No! It really does. Look," she pointed at a random cluster of stars- which looked just like the others- and traced a star shape. Seven shook his head.

"Whatever you say, mortal."

As her laughter carried through the silence, he grinned.

He could stay in the present for a long time with her.

  
  



End file.
